The Clusmy CCPD And The Famous Warbler
by GayliensExist
Summary: Barry Allen knew, that one day, his past would catch up to him. He just didn't think it would be this soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**What's up guys, I'm back. So, for this fanfic it's gonna most likely be a couple chapters, but it depends on how it goes, and I don't know for sure. Anyways, here it is.**_

 _ **Summary: Barry Allen knew that one day, his past would catch up to him. He just didn't think it would be this soon.**_

 _ **Crossover: The Flash, Glee, and Arrow.**_

 _ **Ships: Olivarry, IrisXEddie, Klaine.**_

 _ **Warning: Has past bullying, self harm, and self hate (mostly by our lovable nerd).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, Arrow, or Glee.**_

 _No-one's love_

Barry ran into the coffee shop, ready to get his normal.

He walked up to the lady at the table. "Hey, Mary. How are you, Honey?" She blushed. "I'm great, you?" He chuckled. "I'm great, thank you. Can I have the usual, but this time put a little Courvoisier in it?" Mary looked a little sceptical, so he smiled. "I'll pay extra for it." She sighed. "I can't say no to a little extra money."

Barry smirked. "Good. I don't think anyone can." She giggled at him before saying, "It'll be at your seat in a few, Barry." He nodded, saying "Thanks Mar," before walking to a random table.

His phone buzzed not a moment after.

 **Barry**

 _Iris_

 _Where are you?_

 **Drinking coffee. Why?**

 _You have a meeting today! Please tell me you didn't forget?!_

 **Oh, I didn't forget. It was moved to the other day.**

 _Then why did Eddie say he had a meeting. . .?_

" **Cause he does. The other meeting is for us together, but he has 2 others today, so 3 in total.**

 _?_

 **What?**

 _How do you know?_

 **Honey, we talk. He's your boyfriend, and may or may not be a future brother in law. I better get to know him now.**

 _Aw, thanks Barr. But. um. . ._

 **Hmmm?**

 _Why'd you call me honey?_

He flinched.

 **It's, um, one of the pet names I use to comfort people. . .Sorry.**

 _Oh, it's fine. I kinda like it. It feels, brotherly._

 **Good. I may use it more, than.**

 _You're not hitting on me, are you?_

 **Honey, we both know I'm gay for Olly.**

 _Hehe. You really got lucky there._

 **Haha, yeah. Anyways, where are you? Why aren't you at work?**

 _Oh, I'm in the parking lot. Hold up, I'll be there in a sec._

 **K.**

Barry paused, waiting for Iris to come in, when there was a cough, and a kind looking young woman stood with his coffee.

"Oh, sorry. I was texting someone."

She chuckled. "You're girlfriend?" The Scarlet Speedster gagged at the vision. "What? No! She pretty much my sister, only were not blood related. She chuckled. "Ohh, you have a boyfriend?"

Barry blushed. "Uh, yeah." She smiled kindly. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harley. Harley Brown. And you are?" "Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you." She grinned before realizing she still had his coffee. "Oh, here you go." He smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm gonna need this today."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll see you around?" Barry nodded. "Yeah, see ya." He replied before drinking the coffee. He sighed in relief. "Hey Barr. Daddy needs you at work. Something about a body."

And there went his freedom. He slowly stood up. "Okay, oh, and it looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna have a busy day." He nodded to the long line at the counter and everyone sitting and standing around.

She groaned and hugged the secret Flash. "See ya, Barry." She then ran off the get ready for work.

Barry smirked secretly, feeling dangerous that day.

That's usually what gets people killed.

 _ **Hey guys! So that's the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed and comment what you thought, and also what I should do in my future chapters. Alsom go check out my other stories, I mean, if you want and stuff.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone who asked for an update, here ya go!**

 _Previously:_

 _Barry paused, waiting for Iris to come in, when there was a cough, and a kind looking young woman stood with his coffee._

 _"Oh, sorry. I was texting someone."_

 _She chuckled. "You're girlfriend?" The Scarlet Speedster gagged at the vision. "What? No! She's pretty much my sister, only not blood related. She chuckled. "Ohh, you have a boyfriend?"_

 _Barry blushed. "Uh, yeah." She smiled kindly. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harley. Harley Brown. And you are?" "Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you." She grinned before realizing she still had his coffee. "Oh, here you go." He smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm gonna need this today."_

 _She chuckled. "Well, I'll see around?" Barry nodded. "Yeah, see ya." He replied before drinking the coffee. He sighed in relief. "Hey Barr. Daddy needs you at work. Something about a body."_

 _And there went his freedom. He slowly stood up. "Okay, oh, and it looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna have a busy day." He nodded to the long line at the counter and everyone sitting and standing around._

 _She groaned and hugged the secret Flash. "See ya, Barry." She then ran off to get ready for work._

 _Barry smirked secretly, feeling dangerous that day._

 _That's usually what gets people killed._

NOW:

Barry hummed as he walked into the room with the body. "Damn, that's gross. . ." He walked to his foster dad. "Hey Joe. What's this about?"

Joe looked up at Barry with a frown. "Well it seems like this woman was killed with a knife, but. . ." Barry looked at the body, scanning the knife mark at the neck where the head was chopped off, as well as the limbs. "Jeez. What kind of knife can do that?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm wondering. It's odd, isn't it? Anyway, think you can get a sample and test it at the lab?"

Barry nodded before going to kneel by the body, getting a sample, and standing back up. "Okay, I'll go see what this is." He walked out, got to a spot where no one could see him, and sped to to work.

He went to his lab and got to work, running around and fixing everything up, humming as he did so.

 _I like big butts and I can not lie, You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a big thing in your face. . ._

Barry jumped at the sudden ringtone that he put for his beautiful boyfriend, Oliver Queen. "Hey babe. What's up?"

" **Not much. Just wanted to see if we're still on tonight with the others."**

Barry grinned excitedly. "Hell yeah we are."

" **Heh, good. I'm going to beat you at darts, Bar."**

Barry scoffed. "Hell to the nah, that's never gonna happen. Sorry Olly." The was a laugh from the other line.

" **Mmkk. Whatever you wanna think, Baby Boy."**

His face went red at the nickname. "Uhhh. . . Whyyy?"

"Tsk, you're still so sensitive with that nickname, Baby Boy. Hmm. . . Wonder when I can call you that. . . alone. . ."

Barry's eyes went wide and his face turned even more red. "D-damn you Oliver Queen!"

He laughed. "I gotta go, work and stuff. Bye Beautiful."

The Scarlet Speedster smiled softly. "Bye Olly." He hung up and went back to work, humming, not noticing the figure watching me in the doorway.


End file.
